Shadow of Hollow Bastion
by Christy Marie23
Summary: You all know Sora's story but now I'll tell you the story of Kagi, the human like Heartless and daughter of Ansem. I'm not really good at summaries so just RnR PLEAZ!


Disclaimer: Roses are, red violets are blue, me don't own Kingdom Hearts, so you don't sue.  
  
Claimer: I own Kagi and this plot and that's just about it so yeah. They're MINE. Mine I tell you! So you cant have them. *clutches them both possessively*  
  
----  
  
You might not notice it at first glance. But I'm not all I seem to be. If you take the time and we talk. You'll get to know the real side of me. You ask me who I am. Do you really want to know? Ok, ok I tell who I am Just please don't go.  
  
I am the darkness and the princess of sin. I do not care for these things however, you see I only want to be normal and live a normal life. The light shuns me and my father has gone and left me I hold no grudge against him really, though he left me to that Witch and her flunkies I only have my "Big Brothers" (though they can not feel) and the one winged angel now But I'm doing quite fine thank you.  
  
Don't go just yet I'm not finished. I am the Black Angel of Hollow Bastion And the dark shadow of the Princesses of Heart. I really don't serve a purpose in this world Although I am locked up.  
  
I guess you can say I'm a bird Trapped, unwillingly, in a cage Oh so you want me to make it plain and simple Ok no problem.  
  
I am Kagi Daughter of Ansem and a Heatless one and the same.  
  
----  
  
There were no sounds in the cool dark damp halls of the castle. No signs of life or movement. None but the soft footsteps of a child emerging from the chamber in which the villains had their meetings. She walked slowly down the hall, her footsteps barely audible as if she were floating instead of walking. The air around her was eerie and the halls were so dark that a normal child would have been scared and had ran back into the room. However this particular child was not your average child nor was she scared. No at the moment the child was barely even alive.  
  
The witch had gone too far this time. She had drained the child of her life force nearly to death and all because she had refused to cooperate and stay inside the castle. The witch had no right treating her like this anyway but she could not fight and so she was consumed by the darkness once more and once again she found herself in an ocean of memories. She had cried and screamed; of course anyone having to remember those memories would have done just the same. Then as quickly as the memories had come they were gone and she was left hollow. No she walked the hall an empty shell, her pale cheeks warm and wet with tears. Her normally beautiful pale purple eyes, now a dull and dead gray, stared out ahead of her searching the walls for the door she knew was hers. She blinked back the tears not wanting anymore, for her eyes burned and her throat was tight and her heart (if she really had one because sometimes she felt it there and sometimes she didn't) more than anything hurt the most.  
  
She staggered forward trying her hardest to get to her room before she collapsed but much to her dismay she felt her legs give way from under her and felt herself falling. So she let herself fall, it did not matter, and didn't even try to brace herself when she hit the hard floor. She didn't care, the darkness was consuming her again but she didn't fight it. She liked this darkness, for it was not other dark, which would hurt her when it consumed her. No this darkness was soothing and kind, it caressed her and brought her better memories or pictures of things she wanted and could not have. Yes she liked this one and she let it eat what was left of the old harmful stuff inside her and fill her hollow shell with nicer gentle things and she felt herself drift away. Before she was lost completely she heard someone call to her. Looking up she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at her and she smiled knowing she would be taken care of. So she closed her eyes just as she felt two strong arms lift her off the floor and she let herself go whispering only one word as she was brought to her room.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
----  
  
So what didja all think? Please tell me your oppionions and sudgestion by reviewing. Ok Ja-ne  
-Oni Ookami 


End file.
